Corticosteroid binder IB, a new liver cytosol steroid binding protein will be investigated with reference to its possible relationship to the hormone receptor, Binder II, as its steroid binding subunit. The intracellular binding activities of 3-methylcholanthrene and dimethylaminoazobenzene will be compared.